Modern vehicle seats include fluid cells or chambers which are inflated by providing pressurized fluid such as pressurized air to the fluid cells. These fluid cells are arranged in the region of a sitting face or a backrest face (together termed seating face) of the vehicle seat. By providing pressurized fluid to the fluid cells, a volume of a respective fluid cell increases which makes it possible to adjust a contour of the seating face of the vehicle seat in the region of the respective fluid cell. For providing the pressurized fluid to the respective fluid cell, the fluid such as air is first pressurized using for example a compressor and then distributed to the respective fluid cell using a network of fluid lines (e.g. plastic tubes), valves and a control device for controlling the valves.
These fluid cells are typically produced by arranging multiple foils such as plastic foils on top of each other and connecting pairs of these foils along welding seams. The arrangement of the welding seams is highly complex and requires a lot of manufacturing steps and manual work until the fluid cells are produced.